Spring/Transcript
giggling. reads on-screen text narrator It is springtime. Grandpa Pig has made a chocolate egg hunt. Is everybody ready? No, Grandpa. Freddy Fox isn't here. honks barks Hello, everyone. Hello, Freddy. Ah. Mr. Fox. Are you staying? I wish I could. I loved egg hunts when I was a little lad. -See you later, Freddy. -barks Now, are we ready for the egg hunt? unison Yes, Grandpa Pig. There are lots of chocolate eggs hidden in my garden. You must find them. Easy. grunts But be careful not to step on my little plants. Oh, it's so exciting in springtime to see these baby plants starting to grow. We promise to be careful, Grandpa. Very good. Off you go, then. giggling Grandpa Pig's chocolate egg hunt has begun. Have you got time for a cup of tea, Grandpa Pig? Ho, ho, yes. It will take them ages to find my eggs. I've hidden them very well. Here's an egg. grunts Peppa has found a chocolate egg in a plant pot. Here's another egg. squeaks Rebecca Rabbit has found a chocolate egg hiding under a leafy bush. Hooray, an egg for me. trumpets Emily Elephant has found a chocolate egg in a branches of a tree. sniffs I think I can smell chocolate. Freddy Fox has a very good sense of smell. Yes. Freddy Fox has found a chocolate egg in the middle of the birdbath. giggling Grandpa, Grandpa. We found the chocolate eggs. -It was really fun. -But it was a bit easy. It wasn't easy for the little ones. George, Richard, and Edmond haven't found any eggs. crying I wonder where the other eggs are. -Ho-ho-ho! -grunts Chocky egg. -Ha-ha-ha! -squeaks -giggles -Ah. Edmond, I think there's something behind your ear. and giggles ''-Everyone has found a chocolate egg.'' -giggling squeaks What do we do now, Grandpa Pig? Ha, ha! You eat them, of course. -Hello, children. -Granny, Granny. We found all the chocolate eggs. Well, where are they? I can't see any eggs. -chuckles -They're in our tummies. Pig And 'round your mouths. laugh Did Grandpa hide the eggs well? No. We big ones found them easily. But the little ones needed helping. sigh George, Richard, and Edmond don't like to be the littlest ones. Don't worry. There'll soon be even littler ones in the garden. grunts Oh, yes. The little babies. It's so exciting. Grandpa already told us about the baby plants, Granny. But it's not that exciting. We're not talking about baby plants, Peppa. Oh. What are you talking about? Let's go and see Jemima, Vanessa, Sarah, and Neville. They're chickens. Yes, and they have eggs, too. Can we eat them? No, Freddy. These eggs are about to hatch. clucking Oh! We're just in time. The baby chicks are hatching. peeping unison Aww. Baby chicks. Pig Now the chicks have hatched, it really is springtime. Let's pretend to be baby chicks. baby chickens ♪ I'm a little chick Singing cheep, cheep, cheep ♪ ♪ I like to pick up food With my beak, beak, beak ♪ ♪ I've a fluffy yellow head Some straw for my bed ♪ ♪ And I jump up and down Singing cheep, cheep, cheep ♪ giggling Category:Season 3 episode transcripts Category:Transcripts